fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanahan the Robot
Shanahan (Also know as Shinobu in Japanese) is a 15 year-old fanloid(robot) created by the Addison twins, not sure whom is he derivative from but he has Kagamine Len's voice, He's friend with 8 fanloids(Except RPG) and has a very special feeling for Hunter. (data and picture coming soon) Design Shanahan was creating by Killer and Hunter to be their partner and co-worker, he has long brown hair which made him look like lion and he has dark red eyes, He wear headphone all time because he is a robot, He has many outfit design, most of them were cyber design, but he'd rather wearing only pant(When he stays in lap). Shanahan has cable conected to hib body, he need to charge with batterry, or he'll lose consciousness and faint wherever. His series number is -01, and his Chara items were magic notebook with cyber pen(If he draw something on his notebook, it'll be real and able to use, for example, if he draw sniper, he'll get sniper to use), he has all type of guns but not including to be his Chara items. And don't mess up with him, or he'll get mad and grab bazuka to shoot you. Young adult Nothing change, only inclulding 3D-glasses for him to wear and his height will be increased, his hair style sometimes may be ponytail like adult Killer. Voice configuration He has Len's voice with a deeper pitch down (Maybe lower than Haine Ren). Additional Info : Relationships *Killer Addison - BFF/ Co-worker/ One of group members *Hunter Addison - Crush/ Lover(In his opinion)/ One of group members/ Person he'd love to go out with. *Rifle Wilson - Good friend/ Rival *Remington and Ruger - Hang out partners *LSAT - Unrelated twin sister/ Best friend *Ares Shrike - Good friend *RPG - Not get along with *Ms. Matthew - Master *Len Kagamine - Idols *Miku Hatsune - Idols Trivias *Once Shanahan was born, he open his eyes and saw Addison twins in front of him, he started to call them "Daddy! Mommy!", that moment Killer was blushing and Hunter was only making poker face, later Shanahan saw their reaction and analyze their apperence, then he realize that they supposted to be unidentical twins and they're younger than him(He was created at the age 15, and Addison twins still 14). So Shanahan decided to call them "young twin masters" instead. *"Shanahan" meaning "wise and clever", since he was very intelligent and can solve the problem, he's really good at calculating and has analitical skill, and he's a fast learner, so Hunter decide to call him "Shanahan" after she has been thinking name for him for a while. *Shanahan also good at singing and drawing. *Shanahan can't control himself when he's angry, he'll grab the guns with both hand(usually be bazuka and AK)and fire it anywhere(He also do this when he sings levan polka), no one can stop him, but if someone pull his cable, suddenly he'll be calmed. *RPG also has a secret crush on Hunter, and he'll be jealious that Shanahan always with Hunter.And Shanahan neverr known this, so he doesn't understand why RPG never be nice to him, he realize that he has never done anything wrong to RPG. *Shanahan like to eat dry battery or small piece of metals and has oil for a drink, he'll be very happy if someone feed him with all these things. Gallery Killer&HunterAddison_Shanahan_with_magic_notebooK.JPG|Shanahan with his magic notebook and pen Killer&HunterAddison_Shanahan and Hunter_Time for lunch.JPG|Hunter feed Shanahan with dry batteries. Killer&HunterAddison_Shan n Hunt.JPG|Shanahan carry Hunter Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Male Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanloid Category:Derivative Category:Characters by Killer&HunterAddison